Take Me Home Tonight
by SilverWolf K'Leshya
Summary: Yuki/Touya angsty love fic


Take Me Home Tonight

by SilverWolf

Yuki lurched from his bed, pausing to stare quizzically at the moon; he made his way to the bathroom.

*Splash*

The cool liquid calmed his memories; the rapid recall of almost everything that had happened that day. Lifting his head, the normally collected boy, gazed in shock at his reflection from the fogged up mirror. Looking back at him was the face of starving man, craving the one thing he could not have and hating himself for it. Once again he splashed his face with water, now scalding hot; muttering to himself.

"It's a hunger."

Making a stumbling movement, the snow haired boy collapsed into his bed and suddenly he was getting up again. The glaringly cheerful sunlight bursting through his window was testament to the new day.

~ ~

Birds sang out their joy of the bright morning just as Yuki heard the steady whirring sound of Toya's bike; putting a small, but genuinely joyful grin, he waved.

"Ohayo Toya! Where's Sakura-chan?"

The dark haired, broad shoulder boy he was talking to looked behind him and then said, "Oh…you mean the monster! She went to school early to do clean up."

Yuki omitted, "Oh!"

The two rode in companionable silence, oblivious, to the spectacular and quite hart-breaking image they made. Yuki rode in a daze, simply staring off into the distance, but Touya kept taking sidelong glances of his friend; who hadn't been acting the same over the last few days. In fact, now that he thought about it, Yuki was only jumpy and unpredictable when he was alone with him. His best friend was always talkative and cheery when Sakura was around or anyone else, for that matter. Only when he and Toya were alone, only then did he become distant and contemplative. The more Toya thought this over the greater his anxiety became, still he might just be imagining things. There was no need to confront Yuki, yet. Yuki, quite unaware of the worry he was causing this friend, continued to stare ahead.

~ ~

Pulling into the school grounds, Yuki snapped out of his daze long enough to register Toya's concerned wave, as the boy made his way to some extra soccer practice. Making his way to the library, the day dreaming boy stopped into various other early morning activities to see if they needed any help. After being sure that no one would be in search of his help, Yuki settled into a peaceful corner of the library and opened his sketchbook. He wasn't very good in his eyes but within the pages of his book, there were remarkable drawings of Sakura, Tomoya, the archery club and several other things; yet his eyes didn't stay on any of those. No, they alighted upon a recent sketch, a decent drawing that wasn't that unusual, at least not in subject matter. No, the reason he was gazing quite longing at this page was, in fact, not the subject matter, at all, but what he was holding. You see, if anyone looked at the sketch they would see Toya holding a quite peaceful and content Yuki.

*Bring*

The bell broke Yuki's reverie. Shaking away the cobweb of daze, he quickly made his way to his first class. Settling swiftly into his seat, Yuki crossed his hands nervously as he locked his steadfast stare upon the door. The bell rung a second time, signaling the dismal beginning of school. Anyone who happened to glance at Yukito at this time would be able to tell just what he was thinking. Just as he was going to go find out where Toya was, the boy walked in with a stunning girl at his side. She practically glowed, and it was quite noticeable; at least to him, that she was doing everything she could to touch Toya. Yuki straightened in his seat as Toya sat and the professor introduced the beauty as Hirose Mikku, a new transfer student from Osaka. The teacher pointed to the seat behind Yuki and directed the girl to sit. Yuki glanced at Toya, but he had already started the day's assignment; then he dared a glance at the girl. She was staring at Toya, eyes filled with longing. It made Yuki's hair bristle. He couldn't understand just quite why, for there have been many girls that had competed for Toya's attention; in fact, he was quite popular. But, very rarely had Toya shown an interest in dating, it fact it has been quite a while since he's went out with anyone. Well except for Sakura, and me Yuki thought in his head. Still, Toya seemed to be quite taken by this glamorous girl. Wrapped up in his thoughts, Yuki didn't hear the voice asking him for help, but he did feel the pen that whacked him in the head. Whipping his head back he saw Toya pointing to the girl, Mikku, and then lowering his head back to his work. Blinking away his thoughts, the relatively calm boy turned slightly to ask what he could help with. The girl, Mikku, pointed to her assignment and shrugged. Yuki grinned, he had done this particularly page last Friday. After explaining how to do the hard parts Yuki started to turn back to his thoughts, but he was halted by an innocent question asked by a honey sweet voice, "Do you think your tall, dark and exceedingly handsome friend there would be interested in me?"

Yuki followed the direction of her pencil until he found himself looking at Toya. His heart started doing push-ups and for a second; unfortunately, only for a second, he considered lying. Instead he turned back to the brunette bombshell and asked very, very lightly, "Why ask me?"

She showed her brilliantly white teeth, in a dazzling grin, "Oh, it's just a wild guess, unless I'm mistaken…you are Yukito?"

At Yuki's nod, the newcomer flashed another fabulous grin, "When Kinomota Toya showed me around, he kept talking about his best friend Yuki…it was as if every interesting thing connected to you in some way, shape or form. So, I thought as his best friend, you'd know his type. I'm certainly interested…there are not many guys who are gorgeous, athletic and sweet!"

Yuki forced a strained smile, "Yeah not to mention his broad shoulders!" Mikku turned an appreciating gaze to Toya. Her husky alto whispered in awe, "Yeah…not to mention!" Turning her startling blue eyes back to the boy in front of her; she tilt her head questioningly, "So…" Yuki thought about it and responded honestly, "He hasn't gone out on a date in a while, but I'm sure he'd be interested if you gave him some time."

Mikku's eyes lit up, "Well, that's all a girl can ask for! Thanks!"

The heartsick boy manufactured another faulty smile and turned back to his desk. The rest of the day seemed to be a disjointed melody not at all dissimilar to a broken piano playing what is supposed to be a beautiful selection, but only managing to play sharps. Mikku joined Toya and him for lunch and also made an appearance in their last class of the day. Toya seemed quite comfortable with her and while the two chattered, Yuki became more withdrawn.

*Bring*

The final bell rang and the teachers practically cheered as students made their way out of the high school. Yuki was a good distance away before he heard a voice shouting his name. Coming to a swift stop Yuki waited impatiently for Toya to catch up with him. The other boy was breathless and puzzled, "Yu…ki, why…why didn't you wait for me?"

Yuki turned his face away from his best friend and said angrily, "Why do you care?"

Toya got off his bike, "What do you mean?"

The gray-haired boy dismounted and glared at the ground, "Don't you want to escort Hirose-sama home?"

Toya began to figure it out, "You're jealous of her? Come on Yuki…you know no one could ever replace you in my heart!"

Yuki rounded on Toya, "Don't patronize me Kinomoto! I'm not jealous over you and I'm certainly not jealous because of Hirose!"

Toya was getting sick of this, yet he was mildly amazed…he had never seen Yuki this upset, "Okay Yukito, if it's not Mikku, then tell me what it is. Why have you been so goddamn jumpy around me lately and why the hell do you keep shying away from me as if I was carrying the plague?!"

By now both of them were shouting at the top of their lungs. Yuki glared at Toya and the replied angrily, "Do you want to know? I don't think you do."

Toya nodded angrily.

Yuki stepped towards Toya until his face was less than an inch away, "The reason I've been avoiding you is because you're too goddamn beautiful…it's because you're like a fucking god to me, and I can't help it. It's because I'm in love with you, Damn it!"

Shuddering Yuki turned away and moved to his bike. He looked back once, but he couldn't stand the look of pity he saw there. Yuki faced ahead and started to ride away, tears streaming down his face. Behind him, he heard running, hard, fast, thumping footsteps and he felt a hand on his backpack. Instead of stopping, he unhooked the pack and heard Toya's cry as he fell back. He should have stopped, should have turned back, but he didn't want to face the horror on Toya's face or the pity in his eyes. He made it home and locked his doors because as he had thought; ten minutes later Toya rang the bell. Eventually he had left. That had been three days ago, he had stopped coming. Yuki hadn't been in school, but he was sure that Toya was with Mikku. With a tired groan Yuki sat up for the third time this night and glanced at the clock, it was only 10:30 p.m.! It had been only 30 minutes since his last splash of water!

Reaching up into the dark, Yuki switched on the lights. Ironic, he thought, that the first thing he saw was a board of pictures. The pictures were of Toya and him over the years. Just resting his eyes upon the tall boy's reflected hair and suggestive lips made Yuki question his very sanity. How could he have wondered of his feelings towards Toya for so long, when he could feel them…so clearly now. He thought of all the times he just took for granted that Toya would be at his side; now all he could ponder on was the despair and agony he'd feel when his friend found himself a girl and forgot about him. Sardonically, Yuki thought back to when Toya had said no one would replace him. He smiled, the first genuine joy on his face in the last few days.

Hauling himself to his somewhat unstable feet, Yuki, shuffled over to his bedroom window for the third time tonite. Again he stared at the moon in turmoil, but there was something puzzling him…a sound not readily present in the night orchestra was quite audible.

Pulling his gaze down, Yuki saw a long, oblong shape propped up against his wall. Curious and more than vaguely puzzled, Yuki made his way to the door; opening it quietly, he found yet another oblong…and this was the one responsible for the loud sounds scaring away the local wildlife. Shaking his head in amazement, Yuki kicked at the sleeping bag lightly, "Hn…oof…ow…quit kicking me!" The sleepless boy glared down at the being clabbering out of the bag, "What are you doing here Mikku?"

The girl flashed a sheepish grin and then got up in a flash; pulling Yuki into the doorway. Leaning in conspiratorially, she whispered, "I got news for you! I'm sorry that I caused this rift between you and the one you love; but I'm pretty sure he loves you too…so no fear from me. I'm just here to make sure that he doesn't starve and you don't run off to Tokyo Tower or something." She flashed a ghost of that marvelous grin again and gathered up her stuff. Before leaving, she raked one hand through her hair and said, "I had an American girlfriend once; named Ronna and she constantly said 'Be my little baby…' May be you should learn from an example!" With that final thought, Mikku tucked her things up, gave Yuki a friendly hug and then bolted like mad down the street.

~ ~

Staring after her in wonder, Yuki was struck by the oddness she exuded. Sighing, he tip toed to his bedroom window just in time to find a sleeping Toya curled protectively around Yuki's bag. Yuki's breath stuck in his chest; but not because of the serene picture Toya displayed, no…not at all. It was caught on the hand cradling, ever so lightly, Yuki's sketch book; turned to the page with the drawing of him and Toya. Silent tears slipped down his face. He collapsed next to Toya, sobbing into his hands. Shortly after the tears stopped coming; warm, strong arms encircled him form behind just as a rich voice chided him, "Now Yuki-chan…you know you don't look your best when you cry, I'd prefer it if looked morel like you do in the sketch."

Yuki pulled away slightly from his friend, "Toya, you…you just don't understand!"

Toya blinked the sleepiness away and favored Yuki with one of his serious then-then-why-don't -you-explain-it-to-me looks. Yuki blinked and then stood, unsurprised to hear Toya stand with him.

Toya glanced out at the quiet streets and steered Yuki out onto the sidewalk.

"Come on Yukito, we need to talk."

Yuki glanced, worriedly, at his long-time friend and considered bolting; but then he saw the worry lines and tear streaks that were on Toya's face…visible in the revealing moon light.

"Okay…what do you want to talk about." Toya turned to face Yuki, eye to eye, "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

The other boy turned away, eyes brimming with pain, "No…I didn't mean it."

The black haired youth shook his sobbing friend, "Dammit Yukito, look me in the eye and say that!"

Yuki turned his head and stared at Toya; straight in the eye, "Yes…dammit to hell…yes I did mean it."

Toya gasped as Yuki pulled himself in front of his grasp and turned away.

Yuki's voice continued, trembling all the way, "I don't quite know when you shifted from best friend to love interest…and I don't quite know why."

Turning swiftly Yuki moved until he was pressed against Toya, "I just know it's hunger, and it's keeping me awake at night. Are you the answer? I shouldn't wonder…when I feel with my appetite. With all the power to release it, it isn't safe to walk these city streets alone! Anticipation is running through me…I wish we could find a key and turn my engine on!"

Resting his forehead against Toya, Yuki propositioned, "I can feel you breathe, I can feel your heart beating faster! Take me home tonight…I don't' want to let you go 'til you see the light. Take me home tonight…listen, only it'sjust like Ronna sang, 'Be my little baby'"

Toya took this all in silently, thinking through his choices as Yuki continued to say, " I want to go home Toya." The taller boy nodded and together they walked back to Yuki's house.

~ ~

Toya stayed while Yuki got settled into bed, he hadn't said anything yet. Yuki's heart broken eyes followed his every move as Toya moved from the bedroom window to the chair by the bed. Then, like a faulty clock work soldier, Toya stopped pacing and faced Yuki "Yuki-chan…I don't know if I'm in love with you. But, I do know that whenever I've gone on dates during the last few years; I find myself comparing the girls I go out with you. I'm not precisely sure what being in love is like but if it's being comfortable with someone you love and cherish more than yourself…well, I guess, I'm well and hopelessly in love with you!"

Yuki stared at Toya, jaws dropped…eyes bugged out, for quite awhile, before asking, "What about Mikku-chan?"

Toya shook his head, "She was very apologetic when she found out what happened…I got the feeling she figured out long before I did."

Yuki nodded as Toya continued, "But as I said before, Mikku-chan can never replace you…she said she's had a lot of boyfriends and girlfriends and that she didn't mind losing a few every now and then!"

Yuki nodded again and then grinned, "I have the eeriest feeling that she's going to be a great friend to both of us."

His friend shook his head in disbelief, "Scary!"

Getting up to leave, Toya made it to the bedroom door, before he heard Yuki croon softly, "I get frightened in all this darkness. I get nervous, and I hate to sleep alone. I need to some company, a guardian angel, to keep me warm when the cold winds blow."

Toya smiled down at his friend and got into bed. Wrapping his arms around a wildly grinning Yuki, he muttered before falling asleep…

"I can feel you breathe, I can

feel your heart beat faster…"

~fade out~

TAKE ME HOME TONIGHT

I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light…take me home tonight. Listen only just like Ronna sang, "Be my little baby!"

'Be my little baby uh uh oh ho!'


End file.
